


Giving The Devil His Due covert art and Wallpaper

by marlislash



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companions of the "Giving The Devil His Due" by Telesilla.<br/>Covert art and Wallpaper, for the wallpaper clic on the art to see it in large size (1360X800 pixels)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving The Devil His Due covert art and Wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Giving the Devil His Due](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116277) by [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla). 



Covert Art

____spacer____

____spacer____

Wallpaper

[ ](http://img844.imageshack.us/i/givingthedevilhisduewal.jpg/)


End file.
